The Walt Disney Company
and friends decorate a Christmas tree in this promotional artwork for Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas]] ]] '''The Walt Disney Company' is the largest media and entertainment conglomerate in the world, known mainly for its family-friendly products. Founded as an animation studio in 1923 by brothers Walt Disney (1901-1966) and (1893-1971), it has become one of the biggest Hollywood studios, and owner and licensor of eleven theme parks and several television networks, including ABC and ESPN. Mickey Mouse serves as the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. As the largest entertainment company in the world, Disney has produced numerous Christmas specials and movies. List of Disney Christmas productions Theatrical shorts and featurettes * Empty Socks * Mickey's Orphans * Santa's Workshop * Mickey's Good Deed * The Night Before Christmas * Toy Tinkers * Pluto's Christmas Tree * The Small One * Mickey's Christmas Carol Movies Theatrical movies * Babes in Toyland * One Magic Christmas * Ernest Saves Christmas * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Santa Clause * I'll Be Home For Christmas * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * A Christmas Carol * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Made-for-TV movies * The Christmas Star * The Ultimate Christmas Present * 'Twas the Night * Eloise at Christmastime * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Disney+ movies * Noelle Direct-to-video movies * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street * A Very Merry Pooh Year * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws * The Search for Santa Paws Television specials * From All of Us to All of You * The Walt Disney Christmas Show * Christmas at Pooh Corner * Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special * A Muppet Family Christmas (acquired as part of Disney's 2004 acquisition of The Muppets) * The Disney Christmas Special * Mickey's Nutcracker * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (acquired as part of Disney's 2004 acquisition of The Muppets) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Prep & Landing * Operation: Secret Santa * Mickey's Christmas Special * Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice * Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas * Austin & JESSIE & Ally All-Star New Year * Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey * Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special Television episodes Animated shows * TaleSpin: "Jolly Molly Christmas" * Darkwing Duck: "It's a Wonderful Leaf" * Bonkers: "Miracle at the 34th Precinct" * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show: "Jingle Bells, Something Smells" * Doug: "Doug's Secret Christmas" * 101 Dalmatians: The Series: "A Christmas Cruella" * Recess: "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave" * Timon & Pumbaa: "Don't Be Elfish" * Mickey Mouse Works: ** "The Nutcracker" ** "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" ** "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" * Pepper Ann: "A Kosher Christmas" * Teacher's Pet: ** "A Dog For All Seasons" ** "The Blight Before Christmas" * The Weekenders: "The Worst Holiday Ever" * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: "Holiday Time" * The Proud Family: "Seven Days of Kwannza" * House of Mouse: ** "Pete's Christmas Caper" ** "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * Teamo Supremo: "Happy Holidays, Mr. Gruff!" * Lloyd in Space: "Cheery Theerlap, Lloyd" * Kim Possible: "A Very Possible Christmas" * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: "Topper" * JoJo's Circus: "A Circus Town Christmas" * The Tofus: "Running Away at Christmas Time" * Higglytown Heroes: "Twinkle's Wish" * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: "On Whiskers, On Lola, On Cheryl and Meryl" * Little Einsteins: "The Christmas Wish" * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: "Mickey Saves Santa" * American Dragon: Jake Long: "Hairy Christmas" * The Emperor's New School: "A Giftmas Story" * Pucca: ** "Tis the Season for Revenge" ** "Secret Santa" ** "Jingle Cans" * Yin Yang Yo!: "Season's Beatings" * The Replacements: "Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular V" * Jungle Junction: "The Night Before Zipsmas / A Gift For Zooter" * Handy Manny ** "A Very Handy Holiday" ** "Flicker Saves Christmas" ** "The Ayalas' Christmas Extravaganza" * Special Agent Oso: "The Living Holiday Lights" * Kid vs. Kat: "Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas" * Stitch!: "Stitch and Santa" * Jake and the Never Land Pirates: "It's a Winter Never Land!" * Fish Hooks: "Merry Fishmas, Milo" * Phineas and Ferb: "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" * Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil: "A Cousin Kyle Christmas" * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" * Sofia the First: ** "Holiday in Enchancia" ** "Winter's Gift" ** "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassailia" * Wander Over Yonder: "The Gift" * Elena of Avalor: "Navidad" * Penn Zero, Part-Time Hero: "North Pole Down" * The 7D: "Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps" / "Jollybells" * Future-Worm!: "Future-Worm and the 54 Days of Snordfest" * Star vs the Forces of Evil: ** "Stump Day" ** "Holiday Spellcial" * Milo Murphy's Law: "A Christmas Peril" * DuckTales (2017): "Last Christmas!" * Big City Greens: "Green Christmas" Live-action shows * Dumbo's Circus: "Christmas at the Circus" * Adventures in Wonderland: "Christmas in Wonderland" * So Weird: "Fountain" * Lizzie McGuire: "Xtreme Xmas" * That's So Raven: "Escape Claus" * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: "Christmas at the Tipton" * Phil of the Future: "Christmas Break" * Hannah Montana: "Killing Me Softly With His Height" * Imagination Movers: ** "Happy Ha-Ha Holidays" ** "A Little Elf Esteem" * Sonny with a Chance: "A So Random! Holiday Special" * The Suite Life on Deck: "A London Carol" * Zeke and Luther: "Bro Ho Ho" * [[So Random! Episode 118|''So Random!: Episode 118]] * ''Good Luck Charlie: ** "Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" ** "A Duncan Christmas" * Pair of Kings: "Pair of Santas" * A.N.T. Farm: ** "sANTa's Little Helpers" ** "silANT night * Jessie: ** "Christmas Story" ** "Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey" * Shake It Up: ** "Jingle It Up" ** "Merry Merry It Up" * Liv and Maddie ** "Fa La La La-A-Rooney" ** "Joy-to-a-Rooney" ** "Cali Christmas-A-Rooney" * Austin & Ally: ** "Mix-Ups & Mistletoes" ** "Santas & Surprises" * I Didn't Do It: "Merry Miss Sis" * Kirby Buckets: "It's a Kirbyful Life!" External links * Wikipedia: The Walt Disney Company * The Disney Wiki Category:Disney